


Chains and Whips Excite Me

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Cuffs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fucking, Gag, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Roll play, Small cut, Smut, Vibrator, holding by the throat, jealously kink, ropes, sir, this is consented ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains and Whips Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON TO READ THIS FIC
> 
> I did label it as rape/non-con but the brothers do go through rules and safe words ahead of time, i just didn't write that in.
> 
> This ironically does not involve any chains or whips but it is still very full of everything else. There are knives and slight strangling in it so please be careful when reading. This could trigger some people so read the tags before you continue on!
> 
> Once again thank you for comments and kudos!
> 
> and sorry guys but Castiel is not included in this one. This is purely wincest 
> 
> I'd just like to remind everyone that consent is mandatory when preforming any sexual act with a partner.

July 15th

 

Sam and Dean had this happen to them many times; in fact they were experts on it really.

Bondage

They had been tied to almost anything and everything in their hunting career so far. From pillars to chairs that were bolted to the floor, once even chained to a car door handle, the boys had seen it all.

Of course it was different for Sam as it was for Dean.

Bondage for Dean were fear and anxiety. His mind was calculating just how hard he had to twist to get out of the situation and one phrase always rang in his head when he was tied anywhere “escape, look after Sam.” Dean would pull and grunt and try to rub the rope raw just to get out of there.

Sam was a different story. Sure, he felt the same emotions and the same struggle to escape but shit if it didn’t turn him on a bit. Knowing he was a very tall man being tied up and being completely helpless as someone was able to do _whatever_ they wanted to him. There had been many situations where he would be struggling to get out and that thought would cross his mind and shit if he didn’t pop a boner right there.

Of course, they had never really tied each other down.  Both brothers knew how to get out of any knot the other one could tie so it was sort of pointless. Even if they did tie one down there was always someone there to assist in case things got ugly.

However it was different this time, this time it was a kink. A kink of a younger brother that the older was sure excited to act out.

Dean took a breath of the summer air as he stood outside the bar. He jammed his hands into his pockets and looked around. He just had to wait for the text. They had discussed the safe word before and now were ready to go. Even though this wasn’t Dean’s kink he couldn’t deny the excited pleasure that was coming over him. He itched to get in the bar and begin

Sam (4:45pm): Ready?

Dean (4:56pm): Duh!

Sam (4:50): Come on then

 

 

\---------------------------

Dean walked in and scanned the bar. It wasn’t too busy for a Thursday afternoon and Dean expected it would fill up soon enough as more people got off work and needed a drink before they could tackle Friday.

 There he saw Sam sitting at the bar and sipping on his beer. He was looking around for his brother but trying not to make it super obvious and when he met Dean’s eye he licked his lips and turned back towards the front as if nothing even happened.

Dean walked up and smacked a hand on the bar top to attract the attention of the bartender

“Can I help you son?” She said in a rough voice eyeing Dean up and down as if he was a piece of meat. She had long black hair and green eyes with a been there done that look to them. Sammy picked a good one.

“A beer please?” He asked sliding into the stool next to Sam and pressing his thigh against his brothers. The bartender pushed it across the table in no time and Dean handed her the money.

“Thanks stud.” She replied before helping other people.

“Hey.” Dean said to Sam sipping on the beer and keeping his gaze up front. This was all part of the act. Even though it felt weird to not go into a full conversation with his brother the sex would be amazing afterwards.

“Hi? Do I know you?” Sam drawled pushing the amber bottle past his lips and taking a long gulp.

“No, you’re just a good looking kid that’s all.” Dean said focusing on the script they planned earlier.

“M’not a kid I’m 26.” Sam mumbled pushing the beer away and fully turned to Dean. His breath caught as he looked at Sam’s eyes. They were already so dark and lustful Dean hoped his brother would last.

Sam then winked and pushed himself away from the bar. He then walked over to a pretty blonde girl who was sitting alone and drinking while reading a book. She looked up when she saw Sam approach and she quickly put her book down and smoothed her hair.

God this could not go more perfect.

Dean sipped on his beer and waited for the signal. Sam was supposed to give him a thumbs up under the table and that’s when Dean was supposed to make his move. So for now he sat and just watched the scene play out. Sam flirting with her, and her body language showing she liked it a lot.

Even though it was just a roll play Dean could still feel the jealously spread throughout his body. How dare Sammy, his Sammy choose a girl over him.

Dean went through another beer as the time dragged on. Sam pressed his lips to the girl’s neck and Dean’s eyes went wide. That was not part of the plan, at all. His fingers clenched around the bottle and he checked his watch. They had been here for two hours and Sam hadn’t given him the signal.

What the hell?

Was he using this to get laid by a girl? Was his brother and Cas suddenly not enough for him and he actually wanted vagina again. Dean grit his teeth and suddenly wanted to be five hundred miles from this place. How dare Sam do this to him? What the fuck was his problem.

The girl let out a giggle as Sam pressed his lips to hers, soft and almost innocent. Dean had enough. He slammed the beer down on the bar and scared the bartender. She rushed over to see if he was okay but it was too late, he already was making his way towards Sam ready to kick the shit out of his brother.

“Then I took art for one year and then I wanted to travel and draw. Maybe sometime I could draw you?” Mystery girl cooed as her hand traced small circles on Sam’s wrist. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree and Dean was bubbling with anger.

“We have to go.” Dean said flatly as he pushed the girls hand off his brother and shot Sam a fuck you look. His brother looked innocently on as if he had no idea what he did.

“Dean this is Jess, she’s an art major.” Sam said with a grin. Jess straightened her posture and grinned as she stuck out a hand to shake. Dean shot her a look and she retracted her hand pretty quickly.

“Nice to meet you Sam and I were just going.” Dean said grabbing his brother by the arm and forcing him to stand up. Sam stood up abruptly and shot Dean the bitch face. Oh no, he was not letting Sam get away with this.

“You know him?” Jess asked Sam while eying them both as if they were about to throw a whole bunch of real snakes at her table. Dean recognized the look as fear. Good.

“No, I don’t dude what the hell?” Sam said shaking Dean off and looking at him with a glint in his eye. Little shit didn’t give Dean the signal so he could make the scene more real. Dean was internally proud of him brother and remembered to use that for later. Little shit.

“Gonna talk to him for five minutes and I’ll bring him back, Kay?” Dean asked her, not bothering to wait for an answer before tugging Sam out of the bar and hailing a taxi.

“Have I been bad sir?” Sam said batting his eyelashes as a cab pulled up. Jesus Christ Sam knew how Dean felt about being called sir. This was going to be a long night.

“Get in prick.” Dean said shoving his brother in the cab and giving the cabbie directions on how to get to their motel. Dean then reached over and began to massage Sam’s upper thigh. Sam refused to look at his brother and kept his forehead pressed against the window as shops rolled by and Dean’s hand crept higher and higher on his brother’s leg.

Sam let out a small whine when Dean’s hand finally rested on his erection which was pressed tight against the zipper of his jeans. When Dean massaged it he realized Sam wasn’t wearing any underwear. Cheeky little shit.

Dean pressed harder as they got closer to their destination. Sam was panting and gripping the leather seat so tight Dean could see his knuckles turning white. He leaned over and breathed heavily into his brothers’ neck and Dean let out a shuttering breath.

The cab stopped and Dean got out and paid while Sam stood there with his hands covering his obvious erection.

The driver thanked him and scooted off to his next destination and Sam looked eagerly at Dean.

“Get inside. By the time I make it in you better be naked in front of me or else.” Dean said lowly as Sam nodded and raced to the room. He opened the door like a madman and took off his clothes with the door still open.

Dean took his time walking back up to the motel room. He looked up into the sky which was starting to turn purple as the sun dipped low. The air was getting slightly colder and mosquitos were already in full force.

Dean slammed the door causing Sam to jump. His body was bare and Dean could see slight scratches were Sam struggled to take off his clothes. His erection was sticking straight out and Dean reached over and locked the door.

“Okay Sam get on the bed. Now.” Dean said as Sam scrambled to sit on the bed. His eyes were wide and lustful and Dean reached in his duffle to grab the handcuffs that their dad had gotten both of them when Dean turned fourteen. They were almost impossible to get out of and as a fourteen year old who hunts monsters you don’t usually think about cuffing your brother with them and making him beg to be fucked, until now.

Dean then stripped out of his jeans and his flannel so he was only clad in a white tee shirt and black boxers. His own erection was straining and he climbed on the bed and held the cuffs in front of Sam.

“You know what these are baby boy?” He asked dangling them so they swung like a pendulum.

“C-Cuffs sir.” Sam answered squirming on the bed as Dean sat on his hip bones, mere inches from his bare erection.

“Correct.” Dean answers as he gripped Sam’s hair and pulled him up into a sloppy, wet kiss. Sam moaned and pressed his lips harder to Dean. His hips grinded up and Dean grinded down causing some much needed friction for the both of them.

Dean quickly pushed his lips off Sam’s and took Sam’s lower lip into his own mouth and teased it with his teeth. Sam groaned and his eyes were scrunched tight. Dean let his grinding pelvis slow down and quickly pulled back so he was now off the bed.

Sam’s eyes flew open and he looked up to see Dean had cuffed him to the bed post while they were kissing. Shit that must have been a good kiss if Sam didn’t even realize he was cuffed.

“Now for the rope boy.” Dean said grabbing rope and tying both Sam’s ankles. His body arched up and Sam let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Dean finished the knot.

“Okay. Rules. No touching me. No backtalk. And use the safe word Sam. I don’t care how fucking hot this is nothing bad is happening to you. Hear me?”  Dean said tracing lines up and down Sam’s legs.

“Ye.Yes sir!” Sam whined as his hands were flexing around the cuffs, desperate to get out.

Dean stepped back and took a look at his work. Sam was stretched out on the bed looking delicious. His hands were bonded to the headboard and his veins in his arms were straining and sticking out. Hs chest was heaving and his abs were glistened with sweat. Fuck he looked good enough to eat.

Dean grabbed a couple more things and placed them on the nightstand. Sam tilted his head to see and Dean grabbed his cheek and pressed in into the pillow, turning it away. Sam groaned and Dean resumed his position on Sam’s pelvic bone.

Dean then grabbed a knife off the table and pointed it at Sam. His brother squeaked under him and Dean grinned. His own eyes turning dark with lust. He then grabbed the tip and began tracing small designs into Sam’s flesh on his chest. Not deep enough to cut, just enough for a little burn. Sam said this was a major kink of his and damn was Dean happy they included it.

Sam groaned as Dean traced the sharp on the knife over his pecks causing the little nubs to stand up and erect, just like his penis was.

The knife then made its way up to Sam’s hair where it pushed chunks away from his face so Dean could see the lustful look in Sam’s eye. He grabbed Sam’s cheek and pushed it so Sam was now looking into his brothers’ lustful eyes.

“You like this baby boy?” Dean asked pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck while the knife traced his arm, going from shoulder to elbow. The pain and pleasure mixing deliciously. Sam knew at any moment his brother could seriously cut him and that just amped up the hotness of it.

Just as Sam thought that Dean accidently nicked his brother right on the lower arm. Sam moaned and screamed as blood began to ooze out slowly. Sam watched helplessly as Dean began to suck the blood right out of the cut. His erection twitched in interest and Dean winked as Sam let out a gruff moan and struggled against the cuffs again. Dean began to grind slowly on Sam’s body and his brother was crying out and squirming on the bed as Dean sucked the cut.

“Jesus Christ Dean.” Sam groaned as he watched his brother wink and suck harder on his arm. Sam wished he would suck somewhere else but this would do.

As Dean was busy sucking the blood out Sam quickly looked over at the table of goodies. Dean assured him it was all good stuff but before Sam could even take a look Dean had him by the throat. Sam’s eyes bugged open and he licked his lips as his brothers’ disappointed glare looked down on him.

“Really Sammy I thought you were better than this.” Dean scolded as he delivered a hard smack to the side of Sam’s face.

“Jesus D-Dean.” Sam whined. As he struggled against the cuffs again.

“Did I say you could talk? Hmm?” Dean asked his eyes hard and his fingers dancing along the white knife marks that were on Sam’s chest.

“Thought you were going to make me scream so loud I’d be mute?” Sam challenged his eyes hard and his eyebrow raised.

“Fuck, maybe I’ll leave you here and make the maid find you? Huh baby boy. Use a cock ring so when she comes in she can see how totally fucked you are. Hell you’d be so rung out by pleasure you’d probably push her against the wall and fuck her, not even bothering to know her name because you need something hot and tight that quick hmm? Is that what I should do to you?” Dean scolded.

Sam shook his head and he grinned.

Dean grabbed a blanket off the floor and threw it over the nightstand so Sam couldn’t peak. He pushed his hand under it and came up with a cock ring. It was shiny and Sam knew from experience how much he hated those things.

Dean took a breath as he eased it on Sam’s erection. Sam groaned and begged for anything else. Seriously anything else and Dean shook his head before settling between Sam’s spread legs. He had to admit this was a pretty hot view. Sam’s dick hard and throbbing against his stomach, his face etched in pleasure and still babbling about how he would be good and never do this again. Yeah, right.

Dean grabbed lube from the floor and coated his fingers. He then teased Sam’s hole with them and his brother arched off the bed and let out a moan that could be heard three states over.

“Nope. This won’t work if you can’t shut up.” Dean said standing up and retrieving a belt from the floor. Sam shook his head and tried to convince Dean he would be good but Dean folded it in half and shoved it in Sam’s mouth. He whined around the leather and Dean grinned.

“You spit it out you pay. Understand?” He said.

Sam nodded and Dean propped himself back between Sam’s legs. He pressed one lubed finger to Sam’s hole and he groaned and thrashed on the bed as much as the strains would allow. Dean began to pump the finger in slowly and he palmed himself with his other hand as he listened to Sam’s pleasured groans through the belt.

The second finger came quick and Sam let out a scream as Dean pumped in and out, loving the look of his little brothers’ hole stretched wide for him.

Sam’s chest was heaving and he was closing his eyes tight and Dean walked over the nightstand and pulled out a pink vibrator. Sam’s eyes widened and he whined as Dean removed the belt and threw it to the ground.

Dean then teased Sam’s hole with the vibrator and watched as Sam bit and sucked his abused lips into his mouth to keep from screaming out loud in pleasure.

“You feel this Sammy? You feel this hot piece of plastic. This is going to go up your ass and vibrate against your prostate you hear me? And due to that cock ring you can’t cum. All wrung out with pleasure and aww Sammy can’t even cum.” Dean teased as he pushed the toy in and watched Sam take a deep breath and watched his hole stretch around it hungrily.

Dean finally pushed it all the way in and could hear the soft vibrations against Sam’s prostate. Meanwhile his brother looked like he was about to explode due to all the hot pleasure. Good.

He then climbed back on his brother and began to straddle him again. He grabbed Sam’s face and pulled him in for another sloppy kiss. All teeth, tounge and hunger as he grabbed Sam’s hair and tugged him in closer. Dean let his hands slide along Sam’s cheek and his lower jaw until it settled on his neck. Dean then moved his lips down so he could suck a dark hicky into Sam’s neck. Claiming him as his own.

Right when Dean began to suck Sam squirmed up and cried out in pleasure as the vibrator must of lodged itself deeper into Sam. Dean grinned against the skin an soon found Sam’s pulse point. Beat, beat, beating under his touch. Dean then placed his lips there and sucked the pulse point, loving how it sped up under his lips.

“Dean Jesus so hot, fuck, take me now, Jesus, hell, fuck, Christ Dean. Sam babbled as he grinded his hips into the air looking for friction. Dean smirked and began to nip and suck at the skin on Sam’s chest while rubbing his hands along Sam’s pecks loving how his brother swallowed loudly and was really beginning to strain against the cuffs.

“Like this Sammy?” Dean questioned hoping off the bed and getting on his knees so he was eye level to Sam’s dick. Sam’s throbbing, red dick with pre-cum wetting the slid and sliding down the shaft. It was so pornographic Dean didn’t wait for him to answer, he just put his lips around it and sucked while Sam gripped at the cuffs and arched up to get Dean’s hot mouth filled more with his dick.

Dean hummed around the shaft sending sparks of pleasure up Sam’s body and his head was spinning with the amount of want and need he had.

Dean then let Sam’s dick fall out of his mouth with a wet pop and got off the bed. He stood between Sam’s legs and grabbed the vibrator and slowly, teasingly he pulled it out. Sam moaned and thrashed as the vibrator finally slipped out of his hole leaving him breathless and sweaty.

“Here’s the deal Sam. You’re going to fuck me. You have to last more than a minute you hear me?” Dean said grabbing the cock ring and Sam shouted for him to stop.

“Let me-fuck-Dean-let me touch-y-you for this.” Sam said pulling on the cuffs and shooting Dean the puppy dog eyes. God damn.

Dean then smiled and kissed up Sam’s right arm. He pressed soft kisses to it until he got to the wrist which was red and had a mark from the cuffs. Dean quickly unlatched it and quietly worked on the other one.

Sam dropped both arms to his sides and let out a relaxed breath as he shook them to get the blood flowing again.

“Just g-give me ten minutes so calm down because f-fuck Dean right when I get in you I’m going to cum.” Sam warned as Dean carefully took off the cock ring and Sam groaned and his hands flew out to grip the base so he wouldn’t cum helplessly all over himself.

Dean smiled fondly at his brother and stood next to him taking off his boxers and slowly jerking himself as he watched Sam’s dick turn back to a normal color and Sam gritting his teeth and concentrating hard on not cumming all over his hands like a teenage who just hit puberty.

“Fuck-kay-ready.” Sam said breathlessly as his hands carefully left his dick and it throbbed and twitched.

Dean strattled Sam and quickly grabbed his dick and placed it on Dean’s entrance.

“Oh wait.” Dean said smirking as he stood on the bed and reached to his hole and grabbed something. Sam’s eyes bugged out of his head. He had a vibrating butt plug in the whole time. Jesus Dean must have nerves of steel.

“Holy-s-shit.” Sam stammered as Dean slowly popped it out and threw it to the floor, before sinking on his bothers dick and biting his lip.

“You okay?”  Dean asked seeing Sam’s face screwed up in pleasure.

“Y-yeah just give me a sec.” Sam groaned as he moved his head and breathed heavy into the pillow.

Sam nodded and Dean began to bounce up and down roughly on Sam. His brother instinctively grabbed his hips and grinded his teeth as Dean bounced harder. He kept an eye on his wrist watch which stated only ten seconds had gone by. Sam was so screwed.

Sam’s dull fingernails dug into Dean’s hips as he thought about dead puppies as Dean changed his tactic and began to grind back and forth as he let out huffs of pleasure.

By the time thirty seconds had rolled around Dean thought he was done for. Having a vibrating butt plug in you for hours can really damage your stamina. Good news was Sam looked pretty wrecked too. His hands were holding Dean’s hips like his life depended on it and he was frowning so hard Dean nearly laughed out loud.

“Te-Ten more seconds Sam.” Dean grit out grinding harder and faster and feeling the buildup of pleasure spread through his body. He was close, nearly falling off the edge and giving into the pleasure of what Sam was doing.

Sam began to meet Dean half way and thrust up into his brother and that was it. Dean checked his watch one more time and the minute was up. He groaned and thrust harder and harder and soon enough he was done for.

Thick, white cum shot out of his dick and landed on Sam’s bare chest that had slight nail marks all over it. Sam groaned and Dean shut his eyes as he continued to thrust for Sam’s sake.

Sam felt Dean’s hole tighten around his penis and he lost it too. Falling over the edge and cumming into his brothers hole. Moaning so loud he didn’t care who heard it. At this point he didn’t even care if they kicked them out of the motel and made them sleep in the impala. This was so hot Sam couldn’t stop thrusting if he tried.

Dean’s thrusts slowed and he stopped and stood up on the bed. He then cuddled next to Sam and let his younger brother wrap his arms around him. Both their breathing was heavy and Sam was giving soft kisses to Dean’s ear.

“No safe word? At times you had me worried.” Dean said as he grabbed Sam’s arms and tightened them around his torso.

Sam smiled into his cheek and breathed out “didn’t need it. So hot Dean. Trusted you so much.”

Dean laughed and Sam began to kiss Dean’s neck slow and sweet. The room was hot and Dean felt like he would need a long shower to clean himself of the sweat that was all over his body.

Sam grabbed a white blanket and pulled it over them. His large hands then began to trace patterns on Dean’s arms and he pushed back into Sam to let him know he liked it, a lot.

“That one we will have to do again.” Dean said as he turned to face Sam and saw his brother was ginning and looked completely fucked out.

“Yes. Just remember I have a pair of those cuffs too.” Sam said laughing as Dean punched his brother in the arm and snuggled closer.


End file.
